The present invention relates to a drive device for a vehicle equipped with an input member drivingly connected to an internal combustion engine, an output member drivingly connected to a wheel, a rotary electric machine, a fluid coupling drivingly connected to the rotary electric machine, an engagement device selectively drivingly connecting the input member with the rotary electric machine and the fluid coupling, and a case housing at least the rotary electric machine, the engagement device, and the fluid coupling.